


Hypnosis

by spikewil



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Hypnosis

POV David Rossi

He couldn’t believe his eyes, after a successful cooking lesson with the family, they had decided to go one of Kevin’s hypnosis shows. Sounded like fun, and started as fun when Derek, Spencer and Aaron responded to the hypnosis. The laughter however was short when Kevin removed the hypnosis from all responders. It seemed to have worked until they left the show to visit Kevin.

Aaron has sat on the ground in Kevin’s room, demanding a car to play with. Derek followed Aaron’s example and Spencer asked to be read from the book he had snatched from Kevin’s table.

Kevin’s eyes bulged when he realized the three men were still four years old. He and the others were shocked at the behavior of their colleagues. How were they going to explain this at the bureau. Our tech kitten’s boyfriend was in a panic and tried to capture the ‘boys’ attention.

He reached out when Aaron was about to hit him for trying to get his toy. “Aaron!”

“But, Daddy, he was trying to get my car!” Aaron said and started sniffing.

“Yeah, Daddy, I don’t like him,” Derek followed and angry looked at Kevin.

“Mommy, will you read to me?” Spencer asked Penelope as he held out his book.

Penelope looked at me before we both looked at Kevin. “Fix this fast!”

“Boys, let’s go home!” he instructed and was smiling when all three boys were fighting for his hands. He could see the others smiling as well, even though the situation was serious.

“Mommy, you come too. You have to tuck us in,” Spencer said calmly, while his brothers nodded their heads fast and giggled.

 

POV Penelope

She wasn’t sure how Kevin managed to mess up one of his successful shows. It always worked, and never had trouble before. She saw his panic, but couldn’t control her own. The ‘boys’ saw her as their mommy while Dave seemed to be their father.

As she followed their team out, she was startled when Derek reached for her hand and walked with her to the car. Getting the boys in the cars was a hassle as they all wanted to go with either Penelope or Dave. Eventually they decided that Dave and Penelope would have to drive together with the boys in the backseat. Finally, they were set to drive, when Dave noticed that he didn’t have the car keys any longer. 

The Italian man looked at her desperately and she couldn’t help but giggle at the situation. 

“If the keys aren’t with Dave within ten seconds, there will be an early bedtime for each of you,” she stated and grinned with delight at Dave when the keys came sailing from the backseat.

Several flashes went off and when she and her ‘family’ looked out the window, she noticed Emily and J.J. handling the cameras.

“I don’t like being on the photo,” Spencer said softly as he stared to his knees.

“Mommy always made me hide when Daddy came with the camera, because he would be mean and do things I don’t want,” Aaron said calmly as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Derek was quiet and just preened as the flashes kept going.

“Let’s go home, boys. These are normal photos and you’re not getting hurt Aaron. Spencer, you look adorable on photos, nothing wrong with it,” she said soothing both boys’ worries.

Deep inside both Dave and Penelope were deeply worried with the words that Aaron had spoken. Finally after some composure, Dave started the car and drove towards his mansion.

POV Dave

Arriving at the mansion had the boys looking at it with awe. He knew his team only visited him once and that was during cooking lessons.

“Daddy, did we move?”

“Mommy, are you living here too?”

“Mommy, what happened to our last home?”

Questions they both were expecting and Penelope guided the boys to the sofa and explained in a patient way, that he knew he couldn’t have done in such a short time.

“Our home became too small for the five of us and with your aunts visiting a lot, we needed a new home. That’s why we are now living here. We’re still moving some stuff including your toys, but I am sure we can entertain ourselves with the TV, won’t we?” Penelope explained.

He was proud when he watched three heads nod happily.

“Daddy, I am hungry!” Aaron stated loudly, frowning when the sound slightly echoed in the room.

“Mommy, I need to go potty!” Derek called out and pressed his hands to his crotch.

“Daddy, can I read this book?” Spencer questioned as he showed a colorful book that made Dave relax when he recognized his nephew’s reading book. While he nodded his answer to the eager boy, he knew he would have to hide several other books from this intelligent boy.

Penelope was looking frantic at him as she told him that Daddy will take Derek to use the potty while she prepared diner for the seven of them. Emily and J.J. apparently had arrived the moment Derek announced he had to pee.

Derek grabbed his father’s hand and looked expectantly at the man to show him where the bathroom was. As he took Derek to the bathroom, Dave blushed when Derek shoved his pants down and sat down doing his business. He was relieved to know that his son still knew how to clean afterwards until Dave realized that after cleaning Derek started playing with the toilet paper rather than pulling his pants up.

“Derek, put your pants back up and clean your hands. We need to check what kind of food Mommy is making us,” Dave announced and was glad to see his boy listening immediately.

“But Daddy, Mommy doesn’t know how to cook,” Derek replied while washing his hands.

“I know, that’s why we have to hurry to save your brothers,” Dave joked, happy to see Derek laughing brightly.

POV Emily

It was strange seeing your male colleagues act like children and so differently from each other. Derek was enjoying the attention while Spencer settled himself in the corner of the sofa and Aaron was glued to Penelope as if somebody was going to hurt him badly.

It made her sad, knowing that Aaron never had a good childhood. She smiled gently at him and was gifted with a small smile and a blush. She ruffled Spencer’s hair, getting a frown and an attempt to fix his hair while Derek was jumping up and down for no reason whatsoever.

Penelope blushed but still giggled when Dave took over the cooking claiming he had to save everyone. She seemed to enjoy the attention her boys were giving her.

POV J.J.

Getting the boys to bed was a different story. Dave tried everything that he had in his knowledge. All wanted bedtime stories, no changing into pajamas or getting to lie down underneath the blanket.

Penelope walked in, looked at the boys and frowned and within no time at all, the boys were dressed, snuggled underneath the blanket waiting for their story.

J.J. smiled as all three boys were focused on their ‘Mommy’ while Dave closed the curtains, clicked on the night-lights and shut off the big light, giving their bedroom a blue glow.

Derek oohed and aahed, already distracted from the story, before snuggling deeper under the covers and falling asleep. She found that Derek looked younger while asleep. Spencer followed soon after, his book still in his hand. Aaron seemed to be still wide-awake and Penelope shooed us out.

We never found out what happened, but Aaron managed to fall asleep and our friend joined us in the living room.

 

The next morning

POV Dave

Dave woke up when he heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Sane laughter that sounded more adult than from children. He showered and dressed and went downstairs. In the kitchen he found his boys still in pajamas, preparing breakfast.

“What are you boys up to?” he asked.

“Hey Dave, thanks for letting us stay here. Although we’re not quiet sure what happened after we visited Kevin’s show last night,” Spencer said as he balanced the tray with bread to the table.

“Yeah, did the others stay as well?” Derek questioned curiously.

“Dave, where are my babies?!” Penelope shouted from upstairs.

“They are in the kitchen,” he replied and grinned when the three ‘babies’ frowned hearing Penelope’s words.

“Baby girl, what do you mean your babies?” Derek asked softly, frowning trying to remember what happened last night.

“Oh, they’re back? My babies grew up,” she giggled while joining the team at the table.

“We made photos of your one day childhood,” Emily stated and showed them the pictures on her camera.

Aaron’s unsettlement didn’t go unnoticed by both Penelope and Dave and before he could do something, Penelope took Aaron’s hand and guided him out of the kitchen to chat a bit.

When I followed a few moments later, I found them embraced on the couch. Their connection between team members changed into a tighter bond like a mother and son despite the age difference.

At that moment five cell phones went off…warning us that we had a case.


End file.
